Oops?
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Team breakfast was normally a peaceful and quiet affair until Natasha's brain to mouth filter decided to go on holiday. Iron Widow.


All the male Avengers were gathered in the kitchen ready for a team breakfast. Steve was already cooking, having been up for a while and already completed his morning workout. Bruce was sat at the counter, sipping his morning cup of tea and reading the newspaper. Clint was whittling arrows onto the work surface much to Steve and Tony's disgust. He just smirked at them and carried on with what he was going when they glared at him for making a mess on the surfaces they all used. He wasn't afraid of them ... much. On second thoughts, he cleared up the mess and, instead, sulked next to Bruce sipping on a mug of coffee. Across from him was Thor who was watching Steve make breakfast and trying not to drool everywhere as he waited impatiently. They were all waiting for Natasha to join them before they started.

They knew Natasha wasn't going to be long. Tony had left her getting just waking up in their shared room. They had been living together since four months after they had started dating but they had been practically living together before that given that the team only used a few of the Tower's many floors for living. They had been dating for two years and engaged for five months now and they were closer than ever. The team had been pleased for them after threatening Tony within an inch of his life. They wanted to make sure that neither of the two were going to hurt the other and, being the overprotective big brothers that they were, threatening seemed to be the best bet.

Tony had laughed at them to start with but, when he realised that it angered them more, he pretended to be terrified. He may have overegged it a little bit but that was Tony. Steve, Thor, Clint and Bruce were very disappointed that they hadn't been as scary as they had been going for but they weren't stupid enough to try it on Natasha, they all valued their limbs and manly appendages way too much to do that.

After that, though, they had been very supportive of the two and had fielded many a petty argument although that was mostly so that they weren't at risk of being collateral damage of Natasha's knives and the fact that they had grown quite fond of the billionaire. They approved as both of them seemed happier than they had ever been and, on a completely unrelated note, Natasha was slightly less threatening and deadly to her friends when she was happy. Honestly, they were happy that they were happy.

Natasha had been more tired recently though, so she had slept in late that morning and had only woken when she had felt her fiancé's lips on hers in a gentle soft kiss. He had then informed her that it was time for team breakfast and that he would leave her to get ready because if he stayed they wouldn't be down any time soon. Natasha had rolled her eyes at that but grinned and kissed him again before telling him to get downstairs before Clint's mind got too far into the gutter again, not that it ever seemed to get out! Tony had chuckled, a deep and sexy chuckle that made Natasha want to drag him back into bed and not leave for another few hours but team breakfast was something they did weekly and she wasn't going to spoil that for the team.

Dragging herself out of bed had been a very hard and long process as she yet again wondered upon the same point she had been thinking about for a good few days now. She didn't have time now though, she had to get dressed and get downstairs whilst there was still and food left because all of the guys could polish off everything Steve made in seconds and if she wasn't there to grab some, there would be little left. Tony would try and save her a plate but Thor would polish off anything in sight and it would be gone before any of them could blink.

Back downstairs, Tony couldn't help but laugh at Clint's expression, his pout at having his arrows confiscated at the table not quite obscured by his cup of coffee that was cooling way too rapidly for his tastes.

"You're such a child," Tony told Clint. "And that's coming from a man who has been called an overgrown man-child for the majority of his adult life."

Steve could sense the insult right on the tip of Clint's tongue and cut in before things could get out of hand even if it would all be friendly really. He said the first thing that came to his mind before Clint could utter a word.

"Have you and Natasha talked about kids?" he asked before blushing when he realised what he had asked.

Tony chuckled at Steve's embarrassment and took pity on him, deciding to answer honestly.

"Yeah we did," he admitted, "We both want kids. I've always loved kids and I've always wanted them. I known Natasha will be a wonderful mother and I just hope that I wont be like my father. We agreed early on that we wanted to wait until the time was right. I guess we'll have to talk about it again sometime soon." But she can't have kids, Tony added on silently, deciding that that was Natasha's secret to tell, not his. Wow, he thought, this was way too deep for the breakfast table.

Natasha smiled from his side and touched his arm softly, making him jump a little as he hadn't noticed her arrive half way through his speech. She smiled at that, dressed in small soft fabric shorts and a loose t-shirt, and rubbed his arm.

"Well," she said. "I'm glad you think that because I'm pregnant."

Chaos ensued. Natasha wondered why her brain to mouth filter had failed at that precise moment and barely restrained herself from face palming at herself. Clint's eyes widened to comical proportions as he did a spit take of his mouthful of coffee directly into Thor's face who spluttered and coughed. The pancake that Steve had just flipped fell to the floor uncaught as he stared at the redhead, jaw hanging open, and, even more shockingly, Thor didn't try and eat it immediately. Now that showed he was shocked. Bruce choked suddenly on his tea and gasped dramatically as Clint absentmindedly pounded him on the back before realising just who he was hitting on the back and flinched as though he was expecting a hulk out.

Natasha wasn't focussed on any of them though, although she would have to try and get the tapes of their reactions later off of JARVIS, she was focussed solely on her fiancé's shocked and confused face.

"That's not funny Natasha," Tony said, sounding slightly hurt. "You know that's not possible."

"Tony, listen to me, I'm not kidding. I'm pregnant ... just ... wait a minute." She disappeared rapidly leaving a shocked silence hanging over the team, breakfast mostly forgotten apart from for Thor who was scooping the wayward pancake off the floor. Everyone else was too shocked to stop him from eating it.

When Natasha returned, all the Avengers were still in the same positions that she had left them. She had several objects in her hands which she presented to Tony.

"I was going to wrap them up and give them to you as a gift but I kind of ruined that ... anyway, I just ... look at them."

Tony looked down at the objects in his hands and Natasha watched as his eyes widened as they took in the pregnancy tests that all read positive, the doctors conformation and sonogram, all of which confirming that Natasha, they, were in fact pregnant.

Dropping all the objects on the table, a splitting grin spread across his face as he picked Natasha up and span her around, too shocked and delighted for words.

Celebrations and congratulations were shared around as the two parents to be managed to sit down, even as Tony's knee bounced with excitement as he couldn't keep himself from hugging Natasha closer to him and putting a hand on her still flat stomach. Steve finally recovered enough to dish up breakfast, giving Natasha a bigger portion than normal which made her roll her eyes but give him a thankful smile as she tucked in.

"So that's why you were sick after training a few weeks back," Clint speculated as Natasha looked down guiltily and Tony looked at her questioningly. "Oops," Clint said. "I'm guessing he didn't know that. I'm just going to ..." He trailed off as Natasha glared at him before giving Tony a placating look.

"It was only morning sickness Tony, I'm fine. I didn't want to worry you at the time and I didn't know then."

When Natasha had calmed Tony down, they tucked into breakfast in relative but comfortable quiet.

The smirk Bruce gave her when he finished looked worrying on the doctor but what he said next had her even more shocked.

"You sure know how to give news don't you. I hope you never have to tell anyone that someone they know has died!"

Four laughs echoed around as Natasha stared at the doctor before joining them in laughter, deciding that, maybe, her impromptu announcement wasn't such a bad way to make an announcement. She wouldn't recommend it though!

On the plus side, she now had a very amusing video to watch when she needed cheering up thanks to her willing co-conspirator JARVIS.

* * *

Just as short little one shot on an idea I suddenly had when I was revising. Hope you like it. Unbeta'd and written quickly so sorry for any mistakes that are made.


End file.
